Call Me Your Sugar
by DramaticStarlet
Summary: JONAS fandom. Still need that ice cream, or can I be your sugar rush? JoeStella.


title; call me your sugar  
pairing; joe/stella

;) "sugar" by flo rida ft. wynter

--

Stella Malone had always considered herself somewhat of a flirt. Blowing kisses here and there to cute boys, resting her head on their shoulders, giggling and flashing them her brightest, most brilliant smiles. A toss of her honey blonde hair over her shoulder made all the boys shiver with temptation – Stella was hardly stupid.

She could hardly contain herself when she arrived at the Jersey Shore, and saw some of the cutest boys she'd ever encountered in her seventeen years on the Earth. There were blond ones and black-haired ones and brown-haired ones and oh my oh my. Her legs weakened with desire, and she could feel teenage lust running through her veins.

"Are you done drooling?" her best friend, member of the wildly popular boy band JONAS, Joe Lucas, asked impatiently.

Stella turned to him, smiling dreamily. "Did you say something, Joey?"

Joe smacked a hand to his forehead and shook his head. "Congratulations, I'm a hundred. Seriously, Stell. I wanna swim."

Stella gave him a look, rolling her brilliant brown eyes. Sometimes she wondered what this boy would do if he didn't have her guidance. "Um, hello. Then go swimming, silly."

"I want you to swim WITH me," Joe frowned and folded his arms over his chest. He was possessive of his best friend, and didn't want her to talk to some other guys while he looked like a tool and swam alone. "Nobody swims ALONE at Jersey Shore."

Stella sighed and looked at the crowd of boys longingly. "Okay, okay. I'll swim with you. But you have to let me flirt with those guys later!"

Joe smiled and nodded, holding out his hand."Okay! But you can only flirt with those guys if we get ice cream afterward."

"We can only get ice cream after I flirt with those guys after I swim with you if you wear the purple tie to the VMAs," Stella said decidedly, adjusting her bikini top.

"Aw, damn it, Stella," Joe groaned and ran a hand through his hair. "Fine. I'll wear the purple tie."

Stella squealed excitedly and took his hand. "Perfect! Kevin's wearing a purple scarf, and Nick's jacket is purple, so you'll all coordinate!"

Joe shook his head and walked into the water, moving his hands across the surface. Joe had always liked to swim, and the water felt nice against his skin in the New Jersey heat. As much as he disliked the heat, though, he would go anywhere to get away from his crazy brothers for a day to hang with Stella.

"Oh, jeez, it's freezing!" Stella exclaimed as she got into the water and got her hair wet. "Joey, aren't you cold?"

Joe shook his head and held his arms out to her. "Nope. Come here. I'll warm you up."

Stella pouted, but moved closer to him anyways, resting her head on his chest. "You're nice and warm," she smiled easily and looked up at him.

Joe ignored the shivers running down his spine, and shrugged. "Okay," he said simply.

Stella rolled her eyes playfully and swatted at his chest before splashing him. "Oops, did I get your hair wet?"

"NOT THE HAIR!" Joe exclaimed and brought his hands to his hair, pushing Stella away. "STELLAAAA!!!"

Stella smiled and shook her head, splashing his hair once more. She loved messing with Joe's head, and playing games with him. Because the way he looked so fake mad and hurt at her was so funny and cute and sweet.

Joe grabbed her hands and placed them at her sides defiantly. "No," he leaned in to look into her eyes. "More. Tickling. Stella. Marie. Malone."

Stella forgot to breathe for a moment and looked back, nodding blankly. The way the green in his brown eyes sparkled made her heart beat a little faster, and she pushed her hands away. "I…um…you want some ice cream now or later?"

Joe shook his head, easing his grip on her hips. "Later," he said softly, beginning to pull away and sink into the water.

Stella looked down at her feet, biting her lip. She nodded, but moved even closer to him. Joe looked at her unsurely, furrowing his eyebrows together. Neither party spoke, because they knew what was happening. They weren't stupid (although Joe had his moments), and the feelings of teenaged infatuation and lust were palpable, even by those watching them.

Joe pulled her to him tentatively, slowly moving in to kiss her. Their lips met gently, barely touching as he pressed his chest to hers. Stella sighed at the contact of his skin on hers, forgetting about flirting and ice cream and reality. Someone's camera went off, snapping their Kodak moment, but neither Joe nor Stella pulled away. They wanted the moment to last forever, and never have to let go of each other.

After a moment, Stella pulled away, and looked at Joe mischievously. "Still need that ice cream, or can I be your sugar rush?"

--

AWFULAWFULAWFUL. Basically I just wanted to get this one done because I completely lost inspiration for it. :)

**Please review with more than "so cute" or "I loved it," thanks!! :(**


End file.
